Nunca subestimes unos conejitos rosa
by Tatjash
Summary: Felicity asustada tras su encuentro con Helena recibe por sorpresa en su apartamento la visita de un preocupado Oliver. (Contiene spoilers del capítulo 1x17)


Este es mi segundo fanfic de Arrow. También de Felicity y Oliver, la idea fue bastante improvisada, pero fue bastante divertida de escribir. Está basado tras una escena del 1x17. Así que contiene algunos spoilers de ese capítulo. El título, aunque raro, tiene su porque divertido en la historia. Espero que os guste. Abrazos.

**Nunca subestimes unos conejitos rosa**

Había dicho que no tenía miedo, que se encontraba perfectamente. Pero el miedo se apoderó de Felicity en el mismo instante que Dig había abandonado su casa, tras asegurarle que todo iba bien. Quería mostrarse fuerte y aunque había empezado a entrenarla, debía reconocer que seguía siendo el eslabón débil del equipo. Lo suyo eran los ordenadores, y no la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ni ese tipo de cosas.

Porqué Helena había ido a por ella, seguía siendo un misterio para Felicity. Ni siquiera le habían dicho quien era y aún así fue en su busca, la ató y la amordazó. Durante el tiempo que estuvo tirada en el suelo con aquella horrible sensación, había temido que "la cazadora" volviera a por ella para terminar lo que había empezado, como si de una presa se tratara. Y entonces escuchó la voz de Oliver y todo fue bien.

-Mi héroe – sonrió para si misma mientras se arreglaba nerviosa las gafas.

El timbre de su pequeño apartamento retumbó en el espacio que la rodeaba. Y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció convirtiéndose en un temblor asustado ¿Y si era Helena? ¿Aunque porqué iba a llamar el timbre? ¿No habría echado la puerta abajo?

Se quedó en silencio delante de la puerta, con el bate de béisbol que la había acompañado desde que se había quedado sola. La persona al otro lado del pasillo aporreó la puerta…

-¡Felicity, abre! Se que estás ahí – Y entonces la voz de Oliver hizo acto de presencia para su sorpresa.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Miró por la mirilla sin soltar el bate, luego abrió lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin saber muy bien que hacía allí su jefe.

Oliver iba a contestar pero no pudo enviar mirarla de arriba abajo y sonreír…

-¿Conejitos? – señaló las zapatillas de peluche de conejitos que llevaba Felicity.

-¿Has venido para criticar lo que me pongo para dormir? – y su carácter apareció, pasó de asustadiza a descarada en dos segundos. Eso le hizo sonreír más a Ollie.

-No tengo problema con el resto del vestuario-mirándola fijamente a los pantaloncitos cortos y la camiseta de tirantes de color negro y florecitas rosa- ¿Pero lo de los conejitos me intriga. –dijo y sin pedir permiso se adentró en el apartamento de Felicity- ¿Desde cuando los conejitos son de color rosa?

Felicity levantó los hombros…

-¿Los de pascua? Yo que sé, son cómodos ¿Te los quieres probar? – preguntó irónica.

Oliver sonrió pícaro, imaginándose cosas que podría hacer con Felicity y sin que ella se quitara esas adorables zapatillas de conejitos rosa… tosió para sí y negó con la cabeza, acababa de perder a McKenna le debía un poco el respeto antes de pensar en otras mujeres y ya había tenido suficiente en tener a Helena alrededor aquel día.

-Vaya este apartamento cabría entero en mi habitación-indicó al darse cuenta del pequeño espacio que había a su alrededor. –De hecho creo que mi habitación es más grande.

-No todo el mundo tenemos la cuenta corriente de billonario Oliver Queen. Ni vivimos en una mansión enorme.

-Debería subirte el sueldo –rió Oliver

-O empezar a pagarme-le recordó ella- sería una buena idea

-Eso estaría bien –asintió un poco avergonzado de no darle nada a cambio por su trabajo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, un poco tensos, no es que tuvieran mucho que decirse peo estaban en casa de ella, entonces Felicity se preguntó que tal vez debería ofrecerle una bebida… pero entonces se sentaría, se sentaría en su sofá, y hablarían y eso sería como que eran ¿amigos?. Ni siquiera pensaba que podrían considerarse compañeros de trabajo, era algo temporal, como para ser amigos. Aquello puso muy nerviosa a Felicity…

-¿Porqué estás aquí? – preguntó con más ansiedad de la que pretendía.

Oliver que en esos momentos se había quedado observando por la ventana que daba a la calle al no saber que hacer mientras los dos estaban en silencio. Se giró y la miró, la miró de la misma forma que le había mirado unas horas antes en su oficina cuando se la encontró atrapada como un cervatillo asustado…

-Estaba preocupado -algo había aprendido con aquella chica, que no podía mentirle, él era un mal mentiroso en los que concernía darle excusas a Felicity y ella era muy suspicaz. Habían pasado ya aquella fase.-Y quería saber si estabas bien.

-¿Porqué? – preguntó con real curiosidad, sin ningún doble sentido.

Oliver se acercó un poco más a la mujer de cabello rubio revoltoso.

-Porque me importas – sonrió él con sinceridad. – Y Helena lo debió intuir y por eso te atacó, porque eres importante.

La cara de Felicity fue de auténtica sorpresa, a la vez que en su interior su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza conmovido.

-¿De verdad? –y no pudo evitar descender la cabeza con cierta timidez.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó aún más y dió un par de pasos más hacía ella. Posó de nuevo sus manos sobre sus mejillas como en aquel terrible momento anterior y la obligó a mirarle….

-Eres uno de los míos, Felicity

Ella sonrió a la vez que se sonrojó.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

-No soy muy amable, es mi deber –respondió con total convencimiento- cuidar de los mios..

-No, tú deber es cuidar de ti mismo, pero eres un héroe, no lo puedes evitar estas hecho para salvar al mundo, aunque sea el mundo que te rodea

-No soy un héroe, solo un asesino.

-Para mi lo eres.-confesó Felicity- Lo de héroe, no lo de asesino, es evidente…. Luchas contra los malos, eso es ser un héroe. - Él pudo ver en los ojos de ella totalmente admiración y eso le abrumó sobremanera hasta tal punto que le cortó la respiración.

Se separó de ella intentando respirar y no parecer nervioso.

-¿He dicho algo malo? – preguntó confundida…

Oliver la miró y soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que no, Felicity. No has dicho nada malo. Solo que la palabra héroe es muy grande.

Ella rió. Pensando que él era bastante grande no solo por sus actos, si no por sus músculos, sus hombros, su altura….

-Esto… -intentó recobrar la compostura que su mente estaba perdiendo- ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Una cerverza? ¿Whisky solo? – le invitó de repente, su mente había decidido que no haría daño que se quedara un poco más, fuera lo que fueran.

-Felicity, ¡me sorprendes!-exclamó atónito.

-Es que en el fondo soy una chica mala –le guiñó un ojo bromista.

-Espero que no-expresó sinceramente

-¿Entonces le fallaré ha esta ciudad? – y Felicity una sonora carcajada.

-Muy graciosa…. –le espetó a ella a la vez que le daba un pequeño empujoncito.

-Hay muchas formas de ser mala -sugirió juguetona intentando aguantar la risa.

-¿Acompañada de conejitos rosa? –le cuestionó siguiendo el juego

-No subestimes a los conejitos rosa, Sr. Queen.

-A partir de ahora no lo haré- sonrió él _"sobretodo si repites lo de Sr. Queen de esa forma"_ se dijo para sí mismo - ¿Y esa cerveza?

-¿Fría? – preguntó ella.

-Fría-pidió Oliver y la vió marcharse con aquel atuendo bastante tentador - ¡Muy fría!, gracias…..

**FIN**


End file.
